Ad Mortem, Inimicus
Rozdział 1 Drzwi z sykiem rozsunęły się i zniknęły w ścianie. - ...Więc? - Przykro mi, panie - powiedział posępnie Magos, skrywając pod karmazynowymi szatami zakończone ząbkowanymi ostrzami i hakami mecha-dendryty. - lecz nawet najkrwawsze tortury wydają mu się zaledwie pieszczotą. Jego odporność na ból wykracza poza moje umiejętności jego zadawania. Skryty w cieniu mężczyzna wydał z siebie sfrustrowane warknięcie. Kapłan Omnizjasza wykonał krok do tyłu, obawiając się wybuchu gniewu swojego przełożonego. A był to człowiek znany ze swej niepohamowanej agresji. - Być… Być może - podjął Magos tonem tak ostrożnym i łagodnym, jak tylko to możliwe, by nie rozsierdzić swojego pana. - ty, panie, byłbyś w stanie coś zeń wyciągnąć? Wszak to tobie, nie mnie, przypada zaszczytny tytuł Inkwizytora. - To prawda - zgodził się jego rozmówca. Powoli podniósł się i wyszedł z ciemności, ukazując kapłanowi maszyny swoje srogie, zmaltretowane czasem i wojną oblicze. - Zaprowadź mnie do tego… ścierwa. - Jak sobie życzysz, Lordzie Tarkusie. Powolne, nad wyraz ciężkie kroki Lorda Inkwizytora Tarkusa wypełniły długi korytarz. Echo niosło się po nim być może do najdalszych zakątków jego Czarnego Okrętu. Stary agent Ordo Hereticus samą swoją obecnością napawał ludzi niepokojem i ostrożnością - jedno niewłaściwe słowo lub fałszywy ruch mógłby bowiem sprowadzić na nieszczęśnika jego srogi gniew. Teraz jednak Tarkus zachowywał się zaskakująco… spokojnie. Powodem tego był człowiek, którego pojmali. O ile tak zdegenerowanego przez heretyckie idee i rytuały osobnika można jeszcze nazwać człowiekiem… Przez wiele lat Lord inkwizytor polował na te ścierwa. Tropił, ścigał, zaganiał do kąta i wreszcie rozszarpywał tak, jak oni zwykli rozszarpywać swoje własne ofiary. Nim jednak kierował nie żaden fałszywy bożek, żadne demony czy duchy przeklętej Spaczni, lecz światło jedynego prawdziwego Boga-Imperatora. Ono prowadziło Tarkusa przez cały ten czas i prowadzić będzie przez następne dni aż po kres jego nędznego żywota. Bo kimże jest on - prosty, gorliwy duchowny - w porównaniu do najdoskonalszej istoty we wszechświecie? Masywne drzwi rozwarły się przed Magosem i prowadzonym przezeń Inkwizytorem. Wkroczyli do sali tortur, w której znajdowała się jedynie jedna osoba: przykuty do ściany, zakrwawiony, poorany bliznami i pokryty bluźnierczymi tatuażami półnagi mężczyzna. Ze świeżych ran na metalową podłogę sączyła się krew tak czerwona, że prawie czarna. A jednak pomimo bólu, który zabiłby wielu zwykłych ludzi, być może samego Tarkusa, heretyk szczerzył złowieszczo ostre zęby, niby ledwie muskany ostrzami kapłana maszyny. Przeklęty głupiec zobaczy zaraz, co to prawdziwy ból. Tarkus błyskawicznie doskoczył do więźnia. Złapał go za gardło. Chwyt starca był zaskakująco silny, niczym adamantowe kleszcze, powoli zaciskające się na kruchym ludzkim ciele. Heretyk napiął mięśnie, zaharczał i spojrzał w oczy Inkwizytora - pełne niezaspokojonej agresji i nienawiści do wszystkiego, co dlań nieczyste. - Ty… - wycedził przez zęby Tarkus. - Nie wiesz, jak wiele lat czekałem, aż wpadnę na wasz trop… - Było warto… imperialny psie? - Niezaprzeczalnie. - Puścił zakładnika i wytarł dłoń o swój habit. Następnie złapał obcęgi leżące na szerokim stole. Spojrzał na nie tak, jakby liczył, że dostrzeże w nich swoje odbicie. Wtem powrócił wzrokiem do heretyka. - Wyjawisz mi wszelkie swoje tajemnice. Kim są twoi towarzysze? Gdzie są? Kto jeszcze z nimi współpracuje? Kultysta żachnął się tylko. Jego usta wciąż wykrzywiał ten sam podły uśmiech. - Myślisz, że ci odpowiem, starcze? - zapytał retorycznie. - Nawet gdybym cokolwiek wiedział, Bogowie mi świadkami, że gówno bym ci wyjawił! - Nagle splunął prosto na rosarius na szyi Tarkusa. Inkwizytor ryknął i z całej siły uderzył mężczyznę obcęgami w twarz, wybijając mu szczękę z zawiasów oraz kilka z jego krzywych, pożółkłych zębów. Kultyście pociemniało przed oczami. Wtem został znów złapany i poczuł, jak jego ciało przeszywa ból, kiedy Tarkus w jednej chwili nastawił mu żuchwę. Wiedział, jak zadać najwięcej cierpienia i przy tym utrzymać człowieka przy życiu. - Opornyś, głupcze... Nie lubię opornych. Wiesz, co teraz z tobą zrobię? - Wyszczerzył się do niego tak, jak tylko on potrafi. - Zadam ci ból tak wielki, że nawet twoja nędzna, potępiona dusza błagać będzie Imperatora o przebaczenie; że twój wrzask usłyszy sam Imperator oraz twoi heretyccy bogowie… - S… Spróbuj szczęścia… Więzień ten popełnił ogromny błąd: sprowokował Tarkusa. Inkwizytor na sam początek wyrwał mu paznokcie w obu rękach - powoli i długo, delektując się skowytem heretyka. Dalej przyszła pora na nogi. Mężczyzna wierzgał w łańcuchach, wyrywał się, wykrzykiwał bluźnierstwa, ale Tarkus nie przestawał - wiedział, bowiem, że ludzie jego pokroju odporność na ból opanowali niemal do perfekcji. Słowo klucz to “niemal”. - Rozplątał ci się język? - zapytał. - Nngh… Nadawałbyś się na czempiona mojego boga. Wciąż milczy, pomyślał Tarkus. Ale to dopiero początek… Wtem, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, sięgnął po skalpel i błyskawicznie pozbawił heretyka powiek w jednym oku. Krew spłynęła po jego twarzy, zaś on sam wydał z siebie ryk niczym rozjuszona bestia. Następnie Tarkus zaczął nacinać całe jego ciało, jakby wypisywał ostrzem całe psalmy ku czci Imperatora. Wszystko to robił na rękach, nogach i brzuchu swego więźnia, pierś zostawiając na coś innego. Gdy wreszcie zakończył nacinać splugawione ciało, wyciągnął rękę w stronę Magosa, do tej pory stojącego w cieniu, który wystąpił do przodu i podał swojemu panu rozgrzaną do czerwoności, ociekającą chemikaliami pieczęć. W jednej chwili cała sala wypełniła się wrzaskiem heretyka, do piersi którego Inkwizytor z całej siły docisnął wielką Aquilę, wyśpiewując swym ponurym tonem modlitwy do Imperatora. Spomiędzy ciała a metalu, z głośnym sykiem, wydostał się dym, Tarkus poczuł swąd spalenizny. Odsunął pieczęć po długiej chwili, by ujrzeć swoje dzieło. Dwugłowy orzeł - symbol ludzkiego mocarstwa - rozpościerał swe skrzydła od barku do barku bluźniercy, wydawał się płonąć żywym ogniem. Przed rozpaleniem pieczęci do czerwoności została ona namaszczona świętymi olejkami oraz pokropiona wodą święconą, by jej dotyk niósł napiętnowanym jeszcze większe cierpienie. - Dość! Dość!! - wrzasnął na całe gardło heretyk. Tarkus położył pieczęć na stole i podniósł twarz skrajnie osłabionego mężczyzny. Ten wpatrywał się uszkodzonym okiem prosto w Inkwizytora. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy bólu. Nareszcie udało się go złamać. - Pytam ostatni raz: gdzie oni są? Mów, póki nie obciąłem ci języka! - T… Tempestus… Seg-mentum Tem…pestus... - wydyszał ostatkiem sił więzień. - Jaśniej. - Sys-tem Orfen… Inkwizytor puścił heretyka, który, skąpany we własnej krwi, zawisł na swych kajdanach, ledwo przytomny. Udając się do wyjścia, Tarkus spojrzał w wiele oczu Magosa. Kapłan Boga-Maszyny drgnął pod swymi karmazynowymi szatami. - Jest cały twój - rzekł starzec. - Nie miej dla niego litości. - Wedle życzenia, panie. - Magos ukłonił się nisko. Rozdział 2 - Na nich!! - wrzeszczał czempion Chaosu Lanius, wymachując swym wielkim mieczem. - Pokażcie naszemu Panu, z jakiej gliny jesteśmy ulepieni! KREW DLA BOGA KRWI!! - KREW DLA BOGA KRWI!! CZASZKI NA TRON CZASZEK!! - zawtórowali mu kultyści i nieliczni Marines Chaosu. Wyznawcy Khorna starli się ze sługami Imperatora w Dolinie Haralda, na prawdziwym morzu traw dziewiczej planety Kaladris. Choć bluźniercy i heretycy przewyższali liczbą praworządnych żołnierzy Imperium niemal po trzykroć, bitwa była niezwykle wyrównana - lojalności bowiem ilość nadrabiali jakością. Planetarne Siły Obronne, regiment inkwizycyjnych szturmowców, dziesiątka Szarych Rycerzy, zaś na czele ich wszystkich stali Inkwizytorzy: Gorn Haller z Ordo Malleus oraz Adalbert Tarkus i jego uczeń Maximilian Callen z Ordo Hereticus. - Ani kroku w tył!! - ryknął Tarkus, wznosząc nad głowę swój ikoniczny młot. - Nie wolno nam się poddać! Naprzód, do boju! ZA IMPERATORA!! Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał powstrzymać Lorda Inkwizytora, ten, oślepiony fanatycznym gniewem, rzucił się w wir walki. Młot w jego rękach wydawał się być częścią jego ciała - poruszał nim i kruszył z jego pomocą ciała swych wrogów tak naturalnie, jakby nigdy w życiu nie robił nic innego. Wkrótce dołączył do niego jego młody protegowany, Maximilian, który to wtórował mu ogłuszającym crescendo miecza łańcuchowego i poświęconego boltera. Razem gromili potępionych wojowników Chaosu, tak chętnie rzucających się na śmierć ku chwale swego bluźnierczego boga. Wtem stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewali: niczym wielka fala, z głębi spalonej przez mrok ziemi, na wojowników Inkwizycji ruszyła horda piekielnych bestii. Czarne, płonące stworzenia z głębi Osnowy ujadały jak wściekłe ogary i rwały na strzępy żołnierzy swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwa zębiskami. Już sam ich widok wzbudzał przerażenie w najbardziej zindoktrynowanych umysłach inkwizycyjnych szturmowców. Wielu z nich wręcz porzuciło broń i uciekło na tyły armii. Tam jednak, uniknąwszy co prawda śmierci z rąk kultystów czy ich bestii, znaleźli ją w postaci swoich przełożonych, głęboko do serca biorących sobie imperialną doktrynę wojenną. “Ani kroku w tył” - choćbyś był weteranem wielu wojen, akt tchórzostwa w oczach dowództwa to zbrodnia zasługująca na najwyższy wymiar kary. Jedynie Inkwizytorzy oraz Szarzy Rycerze - wojownicy, dla których takie batalie to chleb powszedni - nie uginali się pod miażdżącą przewagą pomiotów Khorna. A jednak, mimo ich oddania, powoli zmniejszała się ich liczba. Obie armie wyniszczały się w błyskawicznym tempie. Na domiar złego gwardziści tracili wiarę w zwycięstwo, tracili morale, a przez to byli jeszcze łatwiejszym celem. Nagle część z nich, jakby za sprawą bluźnierczej magii, odwróciła się ku swym dowódcom i zaatakowała ich z krzykiem obłędu! Jeden komisarz, niespodziewanie ugodzony w gardło bagnetem, padł zaraz u stóp Lorda Inkwizytora Tarkusa. Zdrajca już chciał pchnąć i jego, lecz łowca czarownic był szybszy i zmiażdżył jego kręgosłup uderzeniem swego młota. Po gwardziście została tylko krwawa miazga. - Panie! - krzyknął Maximilian zaskoczonym tonem. - Co się dzieje?! - Głupcy odwrócili się od światła Imperatora - ot, co się stało! - odpowiedział Tarkus, patrząc młokosowi w oczy. - Zdrajcy zasługują na ten sam los, co ścierwa, po stronie których stanęli! - Ale przecież to byli nasi ludzie! Jak można… Nagle przerwał im ryk topora łańcuchowego. To zbuntowany Kosmiczny Marine puścił się biegiem, by zapoznać się bliżej z Inkwizytorami oraz by napoić swą broń ich świeżą krwią. Nie pomogły na niego nawet konsekrowane pociski boltowe z broni Callena. Młodszy agent Imperatora został w jednej chwili odciągnięty przez starszego za kołnierz pancerza i rozszalały berserker rzucił się na pobliskiego Szarego Rycerza. Czymże jednak był zdradziecki Marine wobec jednego z najczystszych łowców demonów w galaktyce? Dwóch Astartes starło się w boju, w prawdziwym oku cyklonu. Szalony wyznawca Khorna przeciwko prawemu wojownikowi namaszczonemu przez samego Imperatora - każdy sercem, ciałem i duszą oddany swojej sprawie. Topór i miecz uderzyły o siebie, iskry poleciały naokoło. Marines spojrzeli sobie w oczy przez hełmy. Zaczęli siłować się między sobą. Nadczłowiek przeciwko nadczłowiekowi. Wtem jednak pojedynek przerwał pocisk ze strony innego Rycerza, którego obowiązkiem była pomoc swemu bratu zakonnemu. Tarkus, podziękowawszy skinieniem głowy czcigodnym Marines za uratowanie życia, znów zatracił się w ferworze walki. Przedzierał się przez heretyków i bluźnierców, tchórzy i zdrajców. Nie widział, gdzie zniknął Maximilian, miał jednak nadzieję, że radzi sobie równie dobrze, co on. Ogarnął wzrokiem pole bitwy: żołnierzy Imperium było już niewiele, lecz tak samo ubywało już wroga! Wtem dostrzegł w zgrozie, jak jego uczeń - człowiek, którego miał niemal za syna - walczy z przywódcą wojowników Chaosu… i przegrywa! ---- Miecze Maximiliana i Laniusa starły się z głośnym szczękiem i warkotem łańcuchów. W powietrzu wisiał odór Promethium, potu i krwi. Pojedynek był męczący, młody Inkwizytor opadał już z sił, zaś czempion Khorna, ogarnięty żądzą krwi wydawał się móc walczyć bez końca. Szczerzył pożółkłe zęby z ogromnej satysfakcji, jaką sprawiała mu świadomość, że Callen zaraz zginie z jego ręki. Wreszcie młodzieniec padł z wycieńczenia na kolana. Wsparł się mieczem, oczekując ścięcia przez heretyka, i jednocześnie przepraszał Imperatora za to, że Go zawiódł. Ostateczny cios jednak nie nastąpił. Zamiast świstu i warkotu miecza łańcuchowego bluźniercy usłyszał, jak silnik… gaśnie. Zdziwiony, Maximilian spojrzał w górę. Myślał, że może ktoś zdołał niespodziewanie zabić Laniusa, jednak mylił się - on wciąż tam stał i wpatrywał się w niego z czymś, co przywodziło na myśl zainteresowanie. Czas wokoło jakby zwolnił, a potem całkiem się zatrzymał. Nie wiedział, czy to sprawka jego umysłu, czy też jakichś heretyckich sztuczek? Błyskawicznie odsyskał część sił i odskoczył od wojownika Khorna. Ten tylko prychnął. - Nie brak ci odwagi ani zdolności - powiedział Lanius głosem szorstkim jak u nałogowego palacza. - lecz to, jak się hamujesz, jedynie ułatwia mi zadanie! - Głuchy jestem na twoje bluźnierstwa, bestio! - krzyknął Maximilian i wymierzył na nowo uruchomiony miecz łańcuchowy w kierunku kultysty. - Zginiesz za swe zbrodnie wobec Imperatora i Jego poddanych - tu i teraz! - Imperatora? - żachnął się Lanius. - To ponoć nas uważa się za szaleńców. - Położył swój oręż na naramienniku okutego mosiądzem pancerza i okrążył powolnym krokiem Inkwizytora. - Twa bezgraniczna wiara cię zaślepia! Zaślepia na inne ścieżki, uważa je za heretyckie, podczas gdy to część prawdziwego życia. Część natury! - Jesteście potworami! Mordujecie wszystkich, kogo napotkacie, pozostawiacie po sobie jeno trupy i zgliszcza! Ty to nazywasz naturalnym?! - Nie różnicie się od nas niczym poza sztandarami! Tak samo jedyny wasz cel, to wojna! Lecz co ty z tego masz, Inkwizytorze? - Wskazał na niego palcem. Paznokcie miał przekształcone w ostre, czarne szpony. - Chwałę u swego władcy? Majątek?... - Nie będę ci się spowiadać! - warknął drżącym głosem Inkwizytor. - A może liczysz na szacunek u swego mistrza? Maximilian podążył za palcem Laniusa, wskazującym teraz Lorda Tarkusa, który zastygnął w oddali, przebijając się przez hordy kultystów. Wzrok jego zdradzał gniew i rozczarowanie - widać to było nawet z tak daleka. Młodzieniec opuścił broń. Lider heretyków uderzył w jego czułą strunę. - Młody, niedoświadczony, sprowadzający na siebie jedynie rozczarowanie swego mentora… - ciągnął Lanius, niespiesznie spacerując zaraz za Maximilianem. - Tak nie musi być… I ty o tym doskonale wiesz… prawda? Inkwizytor poczuł na swym barku dotyk ciężkiej dłoni kultysty. Niemal zgiął się pod nim. Niemal. - Dołącz do mnie, młodzieńcze. Do NAS. Zostań przywódcą ludzi, którzy gotowi będą skoczyć dla ciebie w otchłań, w najgłębsze zakamarki Spaczni! Oddaj się woli Krwawego Boga. Niech nic nie będzie dla ciebie niemożliwe! Stań się wielkim wojownikiem, którego pozna cała galaktyka; którego imię opiewać będą w legendach; który położy na kolana całe światy…! ---- - Ludzie!! - zawył Lanius do swych podwładnych. - Kto mnie słyszy, za mną!! Lord Tarkus, dostrzegłszy zaskakujący odwrót heretyków, rzucił się razem z resztą pozostałych przy życiu żołnierzy Inkwizycji w pościg za najwolniejszymi. Ci, którzy nie nadążyli za swym bluźnierczym przywódcą, przyjęli śmierć z rąk Inkwizytorów. Chociaż tyle krwi niewiernych mogli przelać dla Imperatora. Lecz gdzie był Maximilian? Żadne z ciał na pobojowisku nie należało do niego. W jednej chwili wyrwał lornetkę z rąk oficera szturmowców i spojrzał na znikających heretyków. Obnażył zęby na ten widok: Maximilian, jego wierny uczeń… zabrali go ze sobą… Dał się przekabacić na stronę tych przeklętych, krwiożerczych heretyków! - Zdrada!! - wrzasnął na całe gardło Tarkus. Padł na kolana i huknął pięściami o ziemię. - Imperatorze, Panie mój! Obiecuję Ci jedno: każdy zdrajca, jakiego napotkam, zostanie ukarany z najwyższą surowością. Zwłaszcza on… Rozdział 3 Ulokokowana na czwartej pozycji w swoim układzie słonecznym, okrążająca niewielkiego czerwonego karła, od którego sama była znacznie większa, planeta-ul Orfen IV straszyła przybyszy swym ponurym krajobrazem. Gdzie nie wybijały się ponad mętne niebo masywne arkologia, tam rozciągały się poszarpane wąwozy, łańcuchy górskie oraz strumienie lawy wypływające z dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek, aktywnych wulkanów na całym globie. Choć miejsce to wyglądało jak piekło ze staroterrańskich mitów, ludzkość pragnęła utrzymać je dla siebie ze względu na swe bogate, wręcz nieskończone zasoby mineralne, każdego dnia dosłownie wytryskujące z wnętrza planety, by następnie zostać przetworzonymi na rzecz nienasyconej machiny wojennej Imperium. Szeptane modlitwy w wysokim gotyku wypełniły sekcję pasażerską w Walkirii. Lord Tarkus, gdy tylko osiągnęli stabilną orbitę, natychmiast wezwał pilota i rozkazał się samotnie przenieść na powierzchnię planety. I tak też ów rozkaz został wykonany: Inkwizytor właśnie siedział na fotelu, ogarnięty przez półmrok pionowzlotu, i zajmując palce odliczaniem pereł na swym rosariusie, prowadził swój osobisty dialog z Imperatorem. Wszedł w swoisty trans i nie wytrąciły go zeń nawet turbulencje w gęstej atmosferze ani nawet samo lądowanie. Dopiero kiedy dotarło do jego uszu pukanie w iluminator, podniósł wzrok i zerknął na zewnątrz. - Mój panie - odezwał się pilot po drugiej stronie. - wylądowaliśmy na planecie. Tarkus powstał i wyszedł przez otwarte drzwi. Gdy tylko postawił stopę na lądowisku, poczuł w ustach nieprzyjemny, metaliczny smak. Złapał się za pierś i zakaszlał - jakość powietrza była nad wyraz nie do zniesienia nawet na szczycie miasta-ula. Znajomy widok, przeszło Inkwizytorowi przez myśl, kiedy powolnym krokiem zmierzał ku pałacom szlacheckim. Szybko dostrzegł, jak w jego kierunku, zaniepokojeni nieautoryzowanym lądowaniem, pędzą na złamanie karku funkcjonariusze Adeptus Arbites. Zakuci w pancerze, uzbrojeni w pistolety laserowe, bolterowe i w swoje ciężkie pałki energetyczne, zatrzymali się dopiero wtedy, gdy dostrzegli na piersi przybysza napawający zarówno szacunkiem, jak i przerażeniem medalion Inkwizycji. - I-Inkwizytorze…! Najmocniej cię przepraszam! - wydyszał zaskoczony dowódca Arbitratorów. Zwrócił się natychmiast do swych podkomendnych: - Na co czekacie, łamagi?! Opuścić broń i jazda mi stąd! Tarkus stanął przed człowiekiem, którego odznaczenia wyraźnie wskazywały na rangę Sędziego w szeregach Adeptus Arbites. Arbitrator, niemal spetryfikowany srogim spojrzeniem Inkwizytora, prędko mu zasalutował. - Sędzia-Arbitrator Largo Fenger, do twoich usług, Inkwizytorze! - przedstawił się. - Najmocniej przepraszam, panie, za tą interwencję, lecz wykryliśmy nieautoryzowane lądowanie. Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, że… - Darujcie sobie wymówki, Sędzio! - uciął Tarkus, zmarszczywszy wąskie brwi. - Los wam sprzyja, bo to nie wy jesteście moim celem. Zaprowadźcie mnie do gubernatora. - T… Tak jest, Inkwizytorze. Podążając za Arbitratorem, Lord Inkwizytor zarzucił na głowę kaptur swego habitu. Z każdym jego ruchem na jego piersi podskakiwały symbole jego urzędu zarówno obecnego, jak i poprzedniego. Najważniejszym z nich, poza wykutą z obsydianu i mosiądzu odznaką Inkwizycji, był bogato zdobiony rosarius. Wzorowany na insygnium kapelanów Adeptus Astartes, przypominał krzyż ze wpisaną weń czaszką, wiszący na długim, niemal nierozerwalnym łańcuchu z syntetycznych pereł. Czasem, gdy patrzył w oczodoły owej czaszki, wydawało mu się, że odpowiada mu ona spojrzeniem. Tarkus nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy dotarli już do wielkiego pałacu, gdzie zasiadał gubernator i przyjmował swych petentów. Już na pierwszy rzut oka Inkwizytor poczuł, jak bardzo odtrącający jest orfeński władyka. Był to człowiek potężny, lecz bynajmniej nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu: wysoki, tłusty, odziany w najdroższe dostępne szaty, wyposażony w najwyższej jakości modyfikacje cybernetyczne, prawdopodobnie też chemicznie odmłodzony. Siedział na tronie za masywnym stołem usłanym wykwintnym jedzeniem, otoczony najwyższymi orfeńskimi oficjelami - od administratorów począwszy, przez dowódców wojskowych i wysokich rangą kapłanów Omnizjasza przeszedłszy, na osobistościach Eklezji skończywszy. Każdy z nich nosił równie drogie odzienia, ornamenty z metali i kamieni szlachetnych, rozmawiał i śmiał się razem z resztą tej dekadenckiej oligarchii... Dostrzegłszy chudego człowieka w skromnym habicie, prowadzonego przez Sędziego Fengera, gubernator zmarszczył nalane czoło. - Cóż ten obdartus robi w moim pałacu? - zapytał oburzony jak rozpuszczone dziecko, któremu nie spodobał się prezent na urodziny. Ów ton głosu jeszcze bardziej dyskredytował go w oczach Tarkusa. - Wytłumaczcie mi to natychmiast! - Panie gubernatorze, sir - Fenger stanął na baczność. - Przepraszam za to najście. To jest… Wtem poczuł na swoim barku zaskakująco silne ramię starca. - Sam się zaanonsuję - rzekł do niego chłodnym głosem. Podpierając się młotem jak laską, zakonnik stanął przed stołem, dokładnie naprzeciwko gubernatora-pasibrzucha, zdjął kaptur i wyciągnął spod habitu odznakę swego urzędu: Świętej Imperialnej Inkwizycji. Każdy z zebranych, którego twarzy nie okrywała metalowa maska, pobledli w zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu. Oto stanął wśród nich najstraszniejszy i najgroźniejszy człowiek na planecie... - Lord Inkwizytor Adalbert Tarkus, Ordo Hereticus - przedstawił się Orfeńczykom. - Łowca wiedźm? Tutaj?! - zdziwił się diakon Ministorum siedzący obok tech-kapłana. Podniósł się z miejsca, niby z szacunku do agenta Imperium. - To znaczy… Co takiego cię tu sprowadza, Inkwizytorze? - Mam swoje… powody - odpowiedział Tarkus, krążąc powolnym krokiem przed oligarchami. - które ze względu na swój charakter, muszą pozostać ukryte. Dostałem informację, jakoby w tym układzie czaiło się zagrożenie. Jestem tu, by je wytępić, póki jeszcze nie zapuściło tu korzeni. Tylko tyle wolno mi powiedzieć. W jednej chwili gubernator zaskakująco szybko zerwał się ze swojego tronu. Wyglądał na jednocześnie oburzonego i przerażonego. - Niemożliwe! - uniósł się. - Gdyby było tu coś, co wymagałoby interwencji Inkwizycji, już byśmy to zauważyli! - Sugerujesz, gubernatorze, że moja obecność nie jest ci na rękę? A może sam jesteś wplątany w coś, co przykułoby moją uwagę? Spojrzenie łowcy czarownic spotkało się ze spojrzeniem pasibrzucha. Samym wzrokiem zdołał posadzić go z powrotem na ten jego tron, który aż zaskrzypiał pod jego tłustym jestestwem. Być może został on wzmocniony adamantem, by wytrzymać pod naporem zarówno właściciela, jak i jego ego. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Tarkusa - to znaczy pozostały mu kącik ust powędrował kilka milimetrów w górę, podczas gdy reszta jego srogiego oblicza pozostała kamienna. Inkwizytor wsparł dłoń o drewniany, bogato zdobiony stół. Ogarnął zebranych orfeńskich oligarchów wzrokiem, a zwłaszcza gubernatora, który to podobał mu się najmniej ze wszystkich. Zakaszlał i przemówił do nich głosem twardym i stanowczym, przywodzacym na myśl gorliwego kapłana, którym w istocie był: - Zadanie, z którym przybyłem na Orfen IV, to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Śmiem przypuszczać, że jego niewykonanie może skutkować wielkim zagrożeniem dla tego świata, włącznie z wami. - Szybko dostrzegł trwogę na twarzach zebranych. Na twarzach ludzi, którzy nie widzieli reszty wszechświata spoza swych ciepłych komnat. - Dlatego też, aby zapobiec takiemu obrotowi wydarzeń, w imieniu Imperium oraz Świętej Inkwizycji żądam od gubernatora, a najlepiej od wszystkich tu zebranych, wszelkich środków, które mogłyby wspomóc mnie w mojej misji! Chociaż Tarkus zdążył przywyknąć do stosowania wobec swoich wrogów brutalnej siły, wciąż nie zapomniał swojego talentu oratorskiego, który wykształcił się u niego jeszcze za czasów jego stanu kapłańskiego. Żarliwymi przemówieniami potrafił swego czasu poruszyć serca i umysły poddanych mu żołnierzy. I sądząc po twarzach zebranych, wciąż to potrafił. Do uszu Inkwizytora dotarły szepty pomiędzy oligarchami. Wreszcie odezwał się gubernator, zmieszany całą sytuacją, jakby walcząc ze sobą wewnętrznie: - Rząd Orfen IV… - zawahał się i spojrzał jeszcze raz to na Tarkusa, to na resztę. - ...z dumą wspomoże Inkwizycję wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. Rozdział 4 Wprowadzony do swojej nowej bazy operacyjnej, Lord Adalbert Tarkus ogarnął wnętrze wzrokiem. Niewielkie mieszkanie na wyższych kondygnacjach miasta-ula Orfen Corona. Pojedyncze okno, zajmujące niemal całą ścianę głównego pomieszczenia, dawało idealny widok na otoczenie budynku mieszkalnego, ulice kilka pięter niżej, wymuskane jaskrawymi światłami chciwej ciemności. Stanął przed tym widokiem i patrzył. Patrzył jak tysiące dusz wiernych Imperatorowi krząta się po tak szerokich, a tak wąskich drogach pomiędzy masywnymi, starożytnymi strukturami, niby mrówki w olbrzymim kopcu. Miliony, miliardy mrówek, nieświadomych niewidzialnej wojny, która trwała w najlepsze tuż pod ich nosami. I był też on, Tarkus - gracz w tej niegodziwej grze, bierka na niewidzialnej szachownicy, poszukująca pojedynczego króla pośród niezliczonych pionów. Nie spocznie, póki go nie odnajdzie, choćby miało go to kosztować wszystkie pozostałe lata jego długiego życia. Przysięga przed sobą samym oraz Imperatorem zostanie wypełniona. Zwrócił wzrok w kierunku jednego z okazalszych i bardziej misternie udekorowanych budynków na tym poziomie. Doskonale słyszał, nawet przez grube ściany i okna, dochodzace stamtąd chóralne śpiewy ku czci Monarchy Ludzkości. Szczery uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w odległe hymny, uspokajające skołatane nerwy i pokrzepiające stare serce. - Sir? - przerwał sielankę Arbitrator, który odeskortował Tarkusa do jego kwater, a teraz wpatrywał się w niego, zastygniętego w miejscu jak posąg, i nasłuchującego. - Hymn świętego Erazma z Terry. Jeden z wielu - rzekł niespodziewanie Inkwizytor. - Skomponowany w czterysta dwunastym roku trzydziestego szóstego tysiąclecia. - Nie spodziewałem się, panie, że znasz się na muzyce sakralnej. - Znam się na wielu rzeczach wchodzących w skład sacrum. - Tarkus odwrócił się na pięcie, nad wyraz spokojny, co zdarzało się nieczęsto. - W czasach młodości byłem chórmistrzem. Hymny świętego Erazma były i są moimi ulubionymi pieśniami. Towarzyszyły mi na każdym kroku, na każdym świecie, który odwiedziłem: na Macharii, na Maccabeus Quintus, na Ophelii VII, nawet na Świętej Terrze. - Zobaczyłeś zatem kawał galaktyki, sir. - Zaiste. A teraz zostaw mnie samego. Słysząc zasuwające się za stróżem prawa, Lord Inkwizytor wypuścił powietrze ustami. Zacisnął wargi i wsłuchał się w rozbrzmiewający na zewnątrz hymn. Nim zdążył się spostrzec, zaczął poruszać ustami w rytm muzyki, wyśpiewując bezgłośnie słowa pieśni. Jednak nawet gdy się na tym przyłapał, nie przestał śpiewać. Zamiast tego podniósł swój zachrypnięty głos i dołączył do chóru w swoich skromnych czterech ścianach. Złączył się duchem z innymi wiernymi, poddanymi i sługami Imperatora. - Nieśmiertelny Imperatorze - rzekł przed siebie, gdy święta pieśń się zakończyła. Zaczął swoją osobistą modlitwę... - kimże jesteśmy wobec Twojej potęgi? Ledwie pyłem. Od zwykłego biedaka począwszy, na najwyższych w hierarchii skończywszy. Jesteśmy nikim bez Twego przewodnictwa, Ty, który zasiadasz na Złotym Tronie… Lecz wszędzie czają się ci, którzy wątpią w Twe boskie przewodnictwo, w Twoją Prawdę. Odwracają się od Ciebie i od Twoich wiernych sług, składają cześć swym bluźnierczym bożkom, walczą w ich imię i szerzą herezję, gdzie tylko się pojawią. Proszę Cię, o Imperatorze: prowadź mą dłoń. Niech będę twym sługą, instrumentem, którym zniszczysz swych wrogów, wszelkich bluźnierców, którzy śmią bezcześcić Twe dobre imię. Niech spłynie na mnie Twój słuszny gniew. Niech winni się strwożą, bo Ty przemawiasz przeze mnie i moimi rękami wymierzysz im karę…! ---- Oczy Tarkusa, wyglądające posępnie spod kaptura, odprowadzały wzrokiem przechodniów. Co poniektórzy odpowiadali to zdziwionym, to zirytowanym, to winnym spojrzeniem. Zepsucie czaiło się wszędzie, on zaś próbował je dostrzec. Złodzieje, mordercy, kłamcy, oszuści - to nie byli ci, których szukał. Bluźniercy, heretycy, okultyści, obrazoburcy, wichrzyciele - oto obiekty jego zainteresowania. Patrząc wokoło, Inkwizytor incognito okrążał katedrę pod wezwaniem świętego Ollaniusa Piusa - patrona Gwardii Imperialnej - w poszukiwaniu winnych. Wszak najciemniej pod latarnią, jak głosiło stare ludzkie przysłowie. Gdy chce się odnaleźć przestępcę, warto najsampierw szukać tak, gdzie nikt inny by się ich nie spodziewał. Poszukujesz złodzieja - znajdź bank; mordercy - idź do szpitala; bluźniercę - do świątyni. Wtem dostrzegł człowieka, który winę wypisaną miał na twarzy. Chudy, brudny, w potarganych szatach, z nikczemnym uśmiechem zmierzał w kierunku katedry. Nim przekroczył próg tego świętego miejsca, Tarkus złapał go za ramię w żelazny uścisk, wyszarpał z tłumu, wprowadził w ciasną, ciemną alejkę i rzucił go na chodnik. - Co do kurwy…?! - Nędzarz podniósł się, już miał wykonać kontratak, kiedy nagle Inkwizytor znów go złapał, tym razem za kołnierz, i z całej siły huknął go w czoło swoim własnym. Znów padł na ziemię i został dodatkowo dociśnięty ciężkim, okutym butem. - Kim jesteś, kundlu? - warknął Tarkus, obnażając zęby. - Gadaj, póki możesz! Kaptur spadł z twarzy mężczyzny. Na czole miał wydrapaną heretycką runę - symbol Pana Rozkoszy Slaanesha, on sam zaś aparycją przywodził na myśl węża: oślizgłego, tchórzliwego, skrytego, czekającego na najlepszy moment do ataku, by wykończyć swoją ofiarę i pochłonąć ją w całości. Całe jego ciało pokrywały dziwaczne blizny, jakby skaryfikacje ku czci jego bluźnierczego bóstwa, faktycznie przypominające łuski gada; z kolei usta miał poszerzone od ucha do ucha głębokimi nacięciami. Tarkus wiedział, że to popularna na wielu planetach Imperium forma tortury bądź kary za różne przewinienia. Mając jednak na uwadze fakt, iż heretyk ten nosi na czole runę Pana Ekstazy, Inkwizytor mógł uznać, iż on sam ją sobie zrobił. - Masz tupet kroczyć pośród sprawiedliwych… - wycedził przez zęby Tarkus. Jego młot łaknął krwi tego zdradzieckiego łajdaka… - Czego tu szukasz? Odpowiadaj! - Uważaj, staruchu, bo jeszcze ci odpowiem! - warknął kultysta Slaanesha. - Mów teraz - Inkwizytor dobył poświęconego boltera - tego samego, który odnalazł na Kaladris pośród porzuconego sprzętu dezerterów i zabitych. - albo twoja śmierć będzie jeszcze paskudniejsza niż wasze bluźniercze orgie! Heretyk poczuł na swojej piersi zimny, ale niemal płonący, pokryty antymagicznymi runami bagnet pistoletu Tarkusa. Samo dotknięcie jego ostrza przypominało bolesne uderzenie najpierw chłodu, a potem gorąca, jakby wypalało ono skórę mężczyzny celem zagłębienia się w jego pierś. Tarkus powoli rozciął jego łachmany, ledwie muskając je adamantowym bagnetem, ostrym na poziomie subatomowym, i dostrzegł pod nimi pas z materiałów wybuchowych. Obnażył zęby: plugawy głupiec chciał wysadzić poświęconą Imperatorowi świątynię. Gniew zapłonął na jego twarzy, a w oczach pojawiły się iskry. Jednym ruchem ręki zerwał pas z ciała heretyka, zaś jego samego chwycił za gardło i przyszpilił do ściany budynku. - Ludzie odziani w czerwień, z mosiężnymi runami - są tutaj? - C-co? Tarkus docisnął bagnet boltera do piersi heretyckiego zamachowca. - Są tu czy nie?! - wrzasnął, a jedynym, co zagłuszył go dla reszty ludzi, były dzwony katedry. Wtem mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dosłownie od ucha do ucha. Strach o swoje życie zniknął całkowicie z jego twarzy. - Kolejna jednoosobowa krucjata ku chwale waszego martwego bożka - zaśmiał się Tarkusowi prosto w twarz. Tym samym zasłużył na karę. Z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk, gdy bagnet boltera zatonął w jego boku. - Nngh… Niższe… poziomy… Tam wszystko się dzieje…! - Zaprowadzisz mnie tam, rozumiesz? - Docisnął poświęcone ostrze i usłyszał już nie jęk, lecz krzyk bólu. - Rozumiesz? - Jak sobie życzysz, księżulku. ---- Im głębiej Tarkus schodził w miasto, prowadzony przez niedoszłego heretyckiego zamachowca, tym bardziej korytarze stawały się zawiłe, drogi zwężały się i rozwidlały, a powietrze gęstniało. Krajobraz zmienił się drastycznie jak w kalejdoskopie. Na jakiej wysokości już byli? A może powinien już mówić o głębokości? Nie widząc nieba, ale metalowo-betonowe sklepiene, nie potrafił tego ocenić. Ekspresowa winda zatrzymała się, a Inkwizytor pchnął przed siebie kultystę. Ruszyli dalej zawiłymi korytarzami, wąskimi często na tyle, by zmieściła się w nich tylko jedna osoba. Tarkus za każdym razem pilnował, by to jego przewodnik był z przodu, by nie ryzykować dostania nożem w plecy oraz by mieć na niego oko. Nie zabierał palca ze spustu. Chociaż okazał mu na tę chwilę łaskę, to nie ufał mu na tyle, by pozwolić mu na jakąkolwiek szansę zranienia go. Nikomu nie ufał. Brał też pod uwagę prawdopodobieństwo, że kultysta wyprowadzi go w pole zamiarem podstępnego uśmiercenia go. Jednego jednak był pewien: dla tego człowieka to droga w jedną stronę. Zatrzymali się pod jedną z setek hal fabrycznych w dzielnicy. W oknach panowała kompletna ciemność, raz od czasu przerywana błyskami w barwie magenty. Również zapach wokół tego miejsca był inny. Śmierdziało tu zepsuciem i rozwiązłością. - Oto jesteśmy - oznajmił kultysta. - Widzę - odrzekł krótko Tarkus. Odbezpieczył i pociągnął za spust boltera. Heretyk upadł na chodnik z masywną dziurą w plecach i brzuchu. - Oby Imperator zlitował się nad twoją żałosną duszą, bo ode mnie litości nie otrzymasz. Wtem do uszu Inkwizytora dotarły ciężkie kroki. Już je znał. Arbitratorzy. Od dwóch do trzech osób. Zmierzali prosto w jego kierunku, zapewne zwabieni wystrzałem z jego boltera. - Stać i nie ruszać s- - Jeden z funkcjonariuszy zamilkł, gdy dostrzegł, z kim mają do czynienia. - Inkwizytorze Tarkus! Co robicie na tym poziomie, panie? - Poluję, zaś wy płoszycie mi zwierzynę! - warknął Tarkus. - Ale skoro już tu jesteście, pomożecie mi oczyścić to miejsce z plugastwa. Gdy tylko Inkwizytor swoim młotem bojowym wyważył drzwi, Arbitratorzy wbiegli do środka i rzucili się wraz z nim do ataku na niczego niespodziewających się, odurzonych narkotykami kultystów Slaanesha. Ogłuszająca muzyka, śmiechy i odgłosy orgii zmieniły się we wrzaski, warkot karabinów, szczęk mieczy, trzask łamanych kości i wrzaski mordowanych heretyków. Tarkus osobiście dopilnował, by nikt nie opuścił tego miejsca żywy. Następnie sięgnął po bolter. Załadował doń magazynek z pociskami Inferno - a każdy z nich był z osobna poświęcony przez kapłanów Ministorum i Mechanicus. Wyprostował rękę, wycelował i opróżnił cały magazynek. Bluźniercze symbole i kultyści stanęli w ogniu, tak samo, jak cały budynek. Powietrze wypełniło się wonią dymu i palonego białka. Tarkus wdychał je tak, jakby było to najsłodsze kadzidło w najpiękniejszej katedrze w galaktyce. Jego oczy obserwowały, jak święty ogień pochłania siedzibę bluźnierców. Na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech - uśmiech obłąkanego. Chociaż nie natknął się na tych, których szukał, znalazł kogoś im podobnego. I był pewien, że gdzieś tutaj, w czeluściach miasta-ula, czaić się będą jeszcze inne bluźniercze kulty, które aż prosiły się, by je wykorzenić, spalić, zniszczyć całkowicie i nie pozostawić po nich śladu ich żałosnej egzystencji. I on już o to zadba... Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania